


El pecado en tus ojos

by Dimondcat12



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Feelings, Feels, Flowers, Friendship, M/M, misha-moose-dean-burger-lover's Angsty-Angst Week, religion)?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimondcat12/pseuds/Dimondcat12
Summary: Ninguno podía existir sin el otro, eran el equilibrio que rodeaba el mundo entero y cada historia que existía en el.El bien y el mal se perseguían uno al otro en un juego eterno, querían el dominio sobre el otro, obtener el triunfo. A lo largo del tiempo, obtuvieron un nombre, un cuerpo y templos donde eran adorados y venerados.Mingyu creció en uno de ellos, ese lugar era su mundo entero, el único que conocía.Él no deseaba nada más, era feliz con la simpleza.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi





	El pecado en tus ojos

**Author's Note:**

> Si eres sensible con este tipo historias.  
> Te recomiendo, no lo leas.  
> Mi objetivo no es molestar ni incomodar a ninguna persona, solo es entretenimiento.

Ninguno podía existir sin el otro, eran el equilibrio que rodeaba el mundo entero y cada historia que existía en el.

El bien y el mal se perseguían uno al otro en un juego eterno, querían el dominio sobre el otro, obtener el triunfo. A lo largo del tiempo, obtuvieron un nombre, un cuerpo y templos donde eran adorados y venerados.

Mingyu creció en uno de ellos, ese lugar era su mundo entero, el único que conocía.

Él no deseaba nada más, era feliz con la simpleza.

Bajo la mirada dura de seungcheol y el ala protectora de jeonghan, mingyu y otros niños sin nombre y hogar, tuvieron una vida feliz y pacífica. Cada uno de ellos creció y tuvieron que tomar decisiones, algunos se fueron en busca de su propia verdad y otros se quedaron, entre ellos estaba mingyu, él deseaba ser como sus mayores, esparcir las palabras que estaban escritas en su adorado libro, que el mundo entero lo escucharan y abrieran su corazón.

Pero, por ahora, estaba satisfecho con los fieles seguidores que visitan la capilla cada mañana.

-Mingyu- dijo jeonghan, su voz era suave y pacifica- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él chico no respondió, se limito a sonreír. Mingyu amaba la belleza que tenía el pequeño jardín a las espaldas de la capilla, flores amarillas, violetas, rojas, anaranjadas y blancas habían crecido sin ayuda en la tierra fértil, él se encargo que no murieran a lo largo del tiempo.

-Es tranquilo estar aquí- dijo mingyu, cruzo los brazos encima de su pecho- puedo centrarme en mis propios pensamientos, puedo escribir un nuevo sermón para esta tarde-

-Mi adorable niño- murmuro jeonghan, una sonrisa amable se dibujo en su rostro-

-Ya no soy un niño-

-Ante mis ojos serás un eterno niño- apoyo una mano en el hombro- ahora, déjame ver que escribes-

Mingyu escondió el cuaderno detrás de su espalda al ver como su compañero trataba de ver por encima de su hombro, jeonghan intento arrebatarle el cuaderno de sus manos, pero mingyu fue más rápido, levantándolo por encima de su hombro.

No importaba cuantos años diferenciaban sus edades, a veces, jeonghan actuaba como un niño caprichoso.

-Mingyu- chillo jeonghan, su voz era dura y autoritaria pero ya no tenia efecto en el hombre que se alejaba-

\- ¡Nos vemos luego! –

El sabor de la mentira seguía en la boca de mingyu, odiaba decir mentiras, pero salían solas cuando se sentía acorralado. Apretó el cuaderno de cuero contra su pecho, en cada hoja había escrito sus mayores temores y pensamientos que lo atormentaban que no era capaz de expresar.

Ese cuaderno era su mayor tesoro y seguiría de esa manera hasta el día de su muerte.

Las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar, un grupo de niños salieron corriendo con rumbo desconocido o quizás a los prados cercanos, cada uno de ellos cargaban pequeñas canastas llenas de comida, una figura familiar caminaba detrás de ellos.

-Josh-

-Mingyu- respondió el chico con una sonrisa amable, todos en ese lugar siempre tenían una- pensé que te habías ido en una de tus caminatas y no te vería en un par de horas-

-Si…-murmuro mingyu- solo tome un poco de aire fresco ¿hora del almuerzo? –

\- ¿Quieres acompañarnos? -

Mingyu negó con la cabeza: - No, gracias- respondió- no quiero comer con pequeños problemas que tienen piernas y manos-

Ambos rieron, Joshua se despidió antes de seguir su camino.

Mingyu se vio en cada uno de los pequeños niños, alegre y lleno de energía con ganas de ir a explorar los límites del lugar, quizás, visitar el pueblo mas cercano y comer algo delicioso, sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos, no había nada para él en el exterior.

Entro a la capilla, silenciosa y calurosa.

Ocupo uno de los últimos asientos, no había nada en especial, pero calmaba su alma. Una sencilla construcción hecha de madera con el techo alto en el cual colgaba un candelabro viejo.

La madera crujía debajo de unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente.

Mingyu guiado por la curiosidad, giro su rostro por encima de su hombro, estaba seguro que un ángel acababa de entrar al lugar, el sol brillaba detrás de él otorgándole un resplandor encantador, su cabello oscuro caía descuidadamente sobre su rostro.

A juzgar por su ropa, demasiado pegada a su cuerpo, revelaba cada una de sus curvas, no era de este lugar. El hombre ocupo un lugar delante del suyo, desde donde estaba mingyu era capaz de ver la suavidad de su cabello o el suave tono el rojo que se extendía por su nuca, cuello hasta llegar a su rostro.

 _Estas mirando demasiado_ se recordó _aparta la mirada._

Mingyu retrocedió en su propio asiento al ser descubierto, a pesar de su apariencia angélica había algo en sus ojos que no lo era, esa chispa que amenazaba en encender cada parte de mingyu y en lo mas profundo de su ser, él esperaba que sucediera.

-Parece que llegué en un mal momento- dijo el hombre- pensé en encontrarme con una misa-

-Te adelantaste un par de horas- murmuro mingyu-

\- ¿Tú…eres parte de todo esto? -pregunto haciendo un extraño movimiento con la mano-

-Si o al menos, eso creo yo-

-Wow, eso es asombroso. Siempre quise pertenecer a…esto, pero creo que no fui lo suficiente…para ocupar un lugar-

-Todos somos suficientes para “ocupar un lugar”, solo debes abrir tu corazón y él te guiara-

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto el chico, desviando el tema-

-Oh, es…un cuaderno- respondió mingyu-

La risa del chico resonó en el lugar: -Ya lo sé- dijo con calma- pero ¿para qué lo utilizas? -

-Ammm…- Balbuceo, sus dedos se aferraba a la tapa de cuero- escribo sermones- su voz se hizo aguda en la ultima palabra-

\- ¿En serio? –

Si él chico estaba decepcionado, no lo demostró.

El hombre permaneció callado, perdido en sus propios pensamientos: -Jihoon-

\- ¿Eh? -

-Mi nombre es jihoon. Lee jihoon-

-Mingyu. Kim mingyu-

-Mingyu- murmuro jihoon- es un lindo nombre, digno de ti.

Sonrió y mingyu quedo completamente encantado.

Mingyu capto un suave desliz en sus palabras, era dulce y encantador como la miel que era untada en una tostada, una total delicia, algo lo impulsaba a querer darle un mordisco a esa tostada.

Una y otra vez hasta saciarse.

Jihoon lo observaba en silencioso, sus labios permanecían en una hermosa curva hacia arriba, había picardía en ellos.

Mingyu clavo sus uñas en la palma de sus manos, los latidos de su corazón amenazaban en salirse de su pecho y el sudor comenzaba a empapar su piel, él no deseaba esto volviera a suceder, no era natural.

Una voz profunda resonó dentro de su cabeza.

_Mentiroso. Mentiroso. Mentiroso. Esperabas que volviera a suceder, lo ansiabas. Deseas perder en sus ojos como lo hiciste con él._

\- ¿Mingyu? - Pregunto jihoon, extendió una mano hacia su brazo- ¿Estas bien? -

-Si- mingyu se levantó- estoy bien-

Él hombre salió corriendo del lugar en busca de aire puro que llenara sus pulmones.

❐❐❐

Mingyu vagaba por el camino de tierra.

Después de tanto tiempo, había vuelto a surgir esos impulsos que no tenían sentido en él. Arrepentimiento, miedo, terror, soledad comenzaban a invadir su cuerpo y con ellos, traían viejos recuerdos que lo atormentaban, estaban debilitándolo , sus pasos se volvieron pesados e igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Mingyu camino hacia uno grupo de árboles, refugiándose en su sombra, cayo al suelo.

Su mundo daba vueltas, estiro sus piernas adoloridas por la larga caminata.

_Quizás sea un golpe de calor…quizás no fue una buena idea dar un paseo en este momento._

Una figura familiar venia por el mismo camino, se veía aún más pálido debajo del sol. Mingyu quiso ocultarse detrás del árbol, pero fue demasiado lento, jihoon ya lo había visto y se acercaba, sus mejillas habían sido coloreadas por un el rojo, su pecho subía y bajaba.

-Pensaba que te encontraría desmayado en cualquier parte del camino- dijo jihoon, su voz estaba entrecortada- eres demasiado rápido-

-Tengo las piernas largas-

-Ya lo veo-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto mingyu-

-Te vías pálido como si hubieras visto un fantasma- respondió jihoon, sentándose a un lado- pensé que te encontraría con la cara enterrada en alguna parte, pero aquí estas-

-Lo siento-

-No importa. Además, es aburrido esperar sin compañía-

Jihoon apoyo la mano amigable sobre el hombro de mingyu, eso fue mas que suficiente para hacerlo estremecerse, era demasiado consciente de la calidez que atravesaba su túnica oscura y erizaba su piel, fue un toque ligero, tan solo unos segundos.

Jihoon apoyo la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol y cerro los ojos.

Mingyu lo observo en silencio, sus cortas pestañas hacían sombras sobre sus mejillas que poco a poco iban tomando su tono natural, quiso apartar mechones oscuros que se pegaban a su rostro, sentir la suavidad entre sus dedos, pero se quedó quieto, hundiendo sus uñas en su muslo izquierdo.

Ambos se quedaron ahí hasta que el atardecer.


End file.
